This invention relates to stoving lacquers especially useful in so called "coil coating".
So called "metallic lacquers" provide a characteristic finish which is widely used for coating mainly metallic articles such as, for example, claddings for buildings, slatted blinds, and motor vehicle panels. The characteristic optical effect is caused by variations in light reflection and intensity which vary with the angle of observation and over the lacquer surface. In the known metallic lacquers the visual effect is produced by the presence of metallic pigments in the form of minute metallic flakes embedded in a clear and usually colored binder. In place of the metallic flakes it is also possible to use mica flakes provided with a titanium dioxide deposit.
Such metallic lacquers are expensive and not always very stable, either to light or in their resistance to acid and alkalis. Moreover, they are liable to go cloudy on application and may need to be provided with additional protective layers.
The present invention provides a novel stoving lacquer which, when applied to a reflective surface and stoved, gives an optical effect similar to that of a metallic lacquer, while avoiding at least some of the disadvantages of the latter.